Shut Up and Listen
by ryndc-chan
Summary: This is a repost with a few changes. Kagome tries to tell Inuyasha that she loves him, but is ALWAYS interrupted. Will she ever get the chance? Purely funny so read it...
1. Chapter 1

HELLO EVERYBODY! This is a repost of my wonderful story Shut Up and Listen, I added a few new things and fixed the way it was written. The summary is pretty basic Kagome attempts to confess her love to Inuyasha, but is always interrupted. Will she ever be able to tell?

I used a lot of language, so if you have a problem with it don't read. Also my grammar is no where near perfect so if you like to criticize about that I have no problem, but I would like to think that you have something better to do than critique every little misplaced comma.

That's about it, so enjoy and sry if you hate it

* * *

SHUT UP & LISTEN

Part I

Kagome was starring at the campfire watching the water for their chicken ramen boil thinking hard, 'what should I do? I want to tell Inuyasha that I love him but someone always interrupts us. I know! We'll go into the forest it's perfect!'

She then walks over to Inuyasha slowly and nervously asks, "will you go on a walk with me? I need to tell you something important." "Whatever," he said in a monotone voice as he got up and followed her into the forest.

"Where do you think they're going?" Shippo asked Miroku who was spying on the couple from behind a bush with Sango and Kirara. "I bet Kagome will tell him that she loves him," Sango said answering for Miroku. "About time if you ask me, they aren't getting any younger," Shippo said crossing his arms as Miroku and Sango starred in shock, as the child seemed to understand love so young.

"Let's follow them," Miroku said to the group. "Okay," Sango replied, "but we need to be quiet Inuyasha can hear us easily." "I understand my dearest Sango!" Miroku told her acting hysterical. "OK…" Sango replied to the monks strangeness, "let's go."

In the forest

"So what did you want to tell me?" Inuyasha asked slightly interested. "Well you see I have wanted to tell you this for a while, but I didn't know how and… ," Kagome said looking for the words. "And?" Inuyasha asked confused, "and what?" "Well I wanted to say that I umm…"

**SLAP SLAP SLAP** "MIROKU WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? WHEN YOU ARE SPYING ON SOMEONE, YOU HAVE TO NOT MOVE AND WHAT DO YOU DO YOU GROPE ME! GOD YOU ARE AN IDIOT!

WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM? CAN YOU KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF ME FOR ONE DAMN MINUTE? Not saying that I don't like it, AND I DON'T MEAN TO GO UP TO ANOTHER GIRL, BUT I WANT YOU TO STOP BEING PERVERTED!

CAN'T YOU SEE WE COULD BE TOGETHER BY NOW IF YOU STOP YOUR LECHEROUS WAYS?" yelled a pissed off Sango to an almost unconscious monk.

"Maybe we should go a little further in," suggested Kagome. "Can we see what she does next this is interesting I've never seen her so mad?" Inuyasha asked enjoying Sango's rage and Miroku's whimpers.

"NO! NOW LET'S GO DON'T MAKE ME SAY IT!" Kagome threatened. "Alright let's go," Inuyasha said sulking but soft enough that Kagome wouldn't hear him. They then walked off further into the forest leaving their two friends alone.

Further in the forest

"Okay," Kagome started, "as I was saying I." "Kagome how are you, my beautiful woman?" Koga asked as he popped up out of nowhere. "SHE'S NOT YOUR WOMAN!!" Inuyasha yelled in the background only to be ignored.

"I'm fine," she replied bored. "You sound annoyed is this mutt annoying you? If he is I'll beat his ass right now," Koga said with excitement.

"I'm not the problem wolf-boy you are, so do us a favor and leave," Inuyasha said yawning. "Besides don't you already have a fiancé?" "Shut-up mutt," Koga replied sticking his tongue out, "you're just jealous that Kagome likes me more than you. Besides Ayame and I are nothing but friends, so do not worry my extravagant Kagome."

"Yeah right who would ever like you?" Inuyasha taunted giving Koga the bird. "STOP IT YOU ASSES! YOU BOTH ARE SO ANNOYING! CAN I PLEASE HAVE SOME ALONE TIME WITH INUYASHA? I HAVE TO TELL HIM ONE DAMN THING AND YOU COME AND INTERRUPT US!

GO AWAY KOGA I DON'T LIKE YOU I'VE TRIED TO BE NICE BUT I AM NOT YOUR WOMAN NOR WILL I EVER BE!" Kagome yelled to the two. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA she told you," Inuyasha said laughing then stopped as soon as Kagome gave him the evil eye, just daring him to keep going.

"If that's how you feel Kagome," Koga said wiping a tear from his eye as he ran off as fast as he came. "That was a little harsh, but did you see him crying?" Inuyasha told the girl feeling sympathy for his fellow dawg.

"Let's go," Kagome said as Inuyasha followed, "besides he needs to get over himself, like not!" 'What a drama king!' they thought, as they kept walking into the forest.

Even further in the forest

Kagome took a deep breath and began once again, "okay as I was saying earlier I…" "Inuyasha let us engage in battle winner takes Tetsuaiga," Sesshomaru said as he popped up out of nowhere, with Jaken right by his side.

'God why does everyone keep popping up?' Kagome thought mad. 'I just needed to tell him one little thing and first we are interrupted by Miroku and Sango. Oh, I am so kicking their asses when I get back, and then Koga shows up.

Kami only knows why he is still obsessed with me. Now Sesshomaru, and of course he only wants the DAMN TETSUAIGA! I should have just left the thing in the graveyard.'

Meanwhile with the two brothers…

"You got it!" Inuyasha exclaimed excited looking forward to beating his brother's ass once again. "Let us now engage in a battle of strength and skill," Sesshomaru replied drawing his blade. "The sword will be mine."

"That's what you said last time," Inuyasha taunted as he to drew his blade and allowed it to transform. "INUYASHA! WHAT ABOUT WHAT I HAVE TO SAY?" Kagome yelled, finally getting back into the real world..

"Um…"Inuyasha stuttered thinking about the earlier events and Kagome's rage, "well can I beat him quickly." "NO!" Kagome replied still pissed. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You still can't control your wench," Jaken said joining in the conversation.

"SHUT-UP TOAD!" Inuyasha and Kagome yelled together. "That stupid wench always screws things up," Sesshomaru said to Jaken who replied, "Yes My Lord as usual you are right, I couldn't ask to be a servant for anyone better."

"I am great aren't I!" Sesshomaru said more of a statement than a question, and allowed Jaken to continue his groveling.

'Kiss up,' Inuyasha thought to himself then brought his attention to an enraged Kagome who was walking straight up to his brother. "What did you say about me?" Kagome asked.

"Why do you ask what you already know, wench?" Sesshomaru replied coldly. "First never answer a question with a question you cold-hearted son of a bitch, second don't call me a wench when I'm pissed, and third get your tail out of your ass!" Kagome said trying to size him up.

"What are you going to do about it?" Sesshomaru asked intrigued, then continued by spacing out his words. "You are a weak human girl, that travels with that useless wannabe demon."

"This," and with that said Kagome slapped him right across his beautiful face leaving a dark red mark. "HOW DARE YOU SLAP LORD SESSHOMARU!" Jaken said stepping up to Kagome who picked him up and punted him like a football.

(Then Shippo comes out unseen by Inuyasha and Kagome and does the field goal sign)

"WOW," Inuyasha said staring at Kagome in amusement. "Let's go your brother is scaring me not moving," Kagome said motioning towards Sesshomaru who was just standing there shocked with his hand (perfectly manicured might I add) over the red mark.

"Okay," Inuyasha said, "but can we take a picture first?" "Well okay," Kagome said getting her camera out and together they take a couple of pictures with them posing by Sesshomaru.

Even further then they were before in the forest

"You know Kagome we seem to be interrupted a lot," Inuyasha said actually noticing something. "You think," Kagome replied sarcastically. "I'm sorry go on with what you were saying," Inuyasha said with a little bit of fear in his voice.

Before she could say a word Kikyou comes out in a nice sundress with her soul catchers and some luggage, "Inuyasha it is time for you and me to go to hell and be together forever."

'I HATE HER WHAT DOES HE SEE IN HER?' Kagome screamed to herself. Inuyasha was standing their dumbfounded thinking about what to say. "Well," Kagome and Kikyou said at the same time, "say something."

"Uh… oh yeah um… Kikyou I will need for you to wait," Inuyasha said proud of himself that he thought of something, while Kagome had a big sweat drop on her forehead. "Whatever do you mean Inuyasha?" Kikyou asked dramatically.

"Well this is sort of sudden you know can you give me like a two week's notice or something? You know so I can prepare," Inuyasha replied, once again proud, that he thought of something by himself.

"Well all right I'll see you in two weeks and remember hell is a little hot so don't bring anything too warm," Kikyou said as her soul catchers carried her into the air.

"Well that went well," Inuyasha said happily, and then forgetting about Kagome he stupidly asked, "can I have some ramen when we get back?" "SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!" Kagome yelled as she walked off. 'He is such an idiot!'


	2. Chapter 2

Here you go the half way mark...

* * *

SHUT UP AND LISTEN

Part II

Two weeks after Kagome had attempted to confess her undying love to Inuyasha

Inuyasha was curious about what Kagome had wanted to tell him. So he finally gathered what balls he had and started to the time-traveling girl, "Hey Kagome," he said getting her attention, "I was wondering what was so important that you wanted to tell me?"

"Well why do you want to know now?" Kagome asked surprised that he hadn't asked sooner. "Besides I didn't even think you would remember."

Miroku took this moment to pass Sango two yen, because they had a bet on when Inuyasha would finally ask Kagome what she wanted to tell him. 'With another week I could have groped her five times before she would hit me. DAMN INUYASHA!'

"I'm curious and I feel bad that I haven't asked sooner," Inuyasha said trying to make himself look believable. "Okay well lets go," Kagome said getting up, not believing him for a second.

"Where?" Inuyasha asked. "In the forest I want to tell you alone," Kagome replied, then looked at Miroku, Sango, and Shippo, "and if I see any one of you you're dead!" The trio just nodded to the raging priestess who was walking away with the idiotic half demon.

'Kagome is scary,' they all thought together. Then after about 10 seconds, they made their way into the forest tracking the two 'lovebirds'.

In the forest

"Well as I said two weeks ago I have had something to tell you for a long time," Kagome started then out of the blue Sesshomaru appeared right in front of face. "It took me two weeks to register this but I realized that you slapped me," Sesshomaru said menacingly.

"Yeah and you kicked me! I fell into a demon's nest and was killed, Lord Sesshomaru had to revive me," Jaken piped up. "What's your point?" Kagome asked the pitiful, pointless, waste of screen, weak demon. (in all actuality I love Jaken, but I want to do a little bashing LOL)

"YOU GOT ME KILLED!" Jaken yelled. "If she killed you, why are you trying to provoke her?" Inuyasha asked joining in the conversation, although it was more because he was confused. "OH SHUT-UP YOU'RE A DISGRACE TO LORD SESSHOMARU!" Jaken yelled.

"If you don't shut-up I'll kill you Jaken, you're annoying me," Sesshomaru said to his servant, then threatened coldly, "and I may not revive you this time." "Yes my Lord," Jaken said bowing, "not another word."

"Anyway as I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted," Sesshomaru said looking at Jaken with an 'I'm about to kill you stare', "you slapped me." "I don't see a problem with that," Kagome replied.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Inuyasha was laughing on the side. "SHE GOT YOU SESSHOMARU AND I USED TO THINK THAT YOU WERE BAD ASS WITH THE WAY YOU ALWAYS ENTER AND THAT SCARY MUSIC THAT ALWAYS PLAYS!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHA!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Sesshomaru and Kagome yelled making Inuyasha cower behind a tree. 'I don't know why they are taking it so personal,' Inuyasha thought, 'I mean it is the truth, and mommy said 'the truth would set you free' she would never lie!'

"Well no one is supposed to slap the Lord of the Western Lands if he or she does not wish to fight me," Sesshomaru said in an 'as a matter of fact tone.'

"Yeah well we're going to have to reschedule sorry," Kagome said trying to act ghetto, (not trying to offend anyone) "how about Tuesday?" "No I have a meeting with Naraku," Sesshomaru replied, "Thursday?"

"Maybe, I'm not sure is that a good day for us Inuyasha?" Kagome asked the cowering Inuyasha. "Sure whatever you want Kagome," Inuyasha replied. "OK, are you sure that we aren't supposed to fight Naraku that day?" Kagome asked.

"No, it should be good," Inuyasha, replied, "Naraku is always late anyway." "Good see you Thursday," Kagome said. "Thursday it is good bye brother," Sesshomaru said leaving.

"Hey Sesshomaru I've got a question how do you keep your hair so shiny?" Inuyasha asked his brother's retreating form, which came back faster then when he arrived.

"I'm so glad you asked! Well you see I wash it twice a day, and I get my shampoo from a demon priestess who makes wonderful shampoo. It makes your hair grow twice as fast and makes it strong go ahead tug on it," Sesshomaru said explaining as Inuyasha tugged on his brother's beautiful hair.

"Wow it is so strong silky too!" Inuyasha said amazed, "Kagome come touch it, just touch it." "INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled pissed. "Anyway where can I find her?" asked Inuyasha ignoring the very unhappy Kagome.

"Go to the farthest point in the western lands and you'll see a salon ask for Riku," Sesshomaru squealed like a teenage girl, "tell her that you're my little brother she'll hook you up."

"Okay thanks I will," Inuyasha replied then whispered, "I think Kagome needs it more than us have you seen her split ends?" "I know it's such a pity," Sesshomaru replied, "well I'm out of here."

"Okay bye brother thanks," Inuyasha replied. "Isn't his hair great Kagome it is so beautiful." "Yours could be too if you let me wash it!" Kagome yelled annoyed.

"Yes, but my hair is demon hair, and what would you know about that?" Inuyasha asked, "for all we know you could mess it up." "You need help," Kagome told him, "lets keep going I'm not in the mood to get in a fight with you." "Okay," Inuyasha said happily agreeing.

Further in the forest

"Okay well before we were interrupted by your lovely brother I was saying," Kagome started then Inuyasha interrupted by saying our least favorite person, "Kikyou!"

"WHAT?" Kagome asked turning around to see Kikyou with all of her bags and in another lovely summer dress, this time a nice pale pink with yellow flowers. "Inuyasha it's been two weeks, are you ready?" She asked happily.

"What are you talking about?" asked Inuyasha confused, while in the background you could see Kagome smacking herself in the head. "To hell of course silly," Kikyou replied laughing.

"Um…" Inuyasha said thinking then after about half an hour it finally clicked. "Oh well you see Naraku still has the jewel shards so I'm going to have to wait.

"NO WE ARE LEAVING NOW AND WHEN WE GET THERE WE'LL GET MARRIED AND HAVE LITTLE DEMON BABIES BORN AND RAISED IN HELL!" Kikyou yelled. 'I thought she wanted him/I to be human,' Kagome and Inuyasha both thought.

Then Kagome comes up from behind Inuyasha and goes off, "LISTEN BITCH HE CAN MAKE HIS OWN DAMN DECISIONS SO WHY DON'T YOU GO TO HELL YOURSELF AND MAYBE YOU'LL SEE HIM IN A COUPLE DECADES WHEN HE DIES OF OLD AGE! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT WHY DON'T YOU GO TO NARAKU.

I HEARD THAT HE WAS LOOKING FOR A WHORE!" "WHY YOU BITCH," Kikyou started, " INUYASHA IS MINE AND I'LL FIGHT FOR HIM." Then the two priestesses started going at it rolling in the mud and pulling each other's hair, making Inuyasha very happy.

They started punching each other and just when you thought it was over they started again, it was punch after punch and kick after kick. Finally Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's Tetsuaiga and stabbed Kikyou's clay body again and again and again.

When she stabbed her a little white ball floated from Kikyou's straight into Kagome's body. "I got my soul back," Kagome said happily. "You killed Kikyou," Inuyasha said surprised. Then Kagome danced around as Inuyasha stared in confusion, yet again.

"I GOT MY SOUL BACK!"

"YOU KILLED KIKYOU!"

"I GOT MY SOUL BACK!"

"YOU KILLED KIKYOU!

"I GOT MY SOUL BACK!"

"YOU KILLED KIKYOU!"

"Yes but I got my soul back and that means that we're happy," Kagome said evilly. "Yes, yes of course," Inuyasha said a little too quickly. "Good let's keep going." Kagome said giving Inuyasha his sword back."

Even further in the forest

"Okay I'm just gonna say it INUYASHA I LOVE… ,"Kagome yelled then feeling Naraku's demonic aura said, "Naraku."

"NARAKU? I WAITED TWO DAMNED WEEKS TO HEAR THAT YOU LOVE THAT FUCKIN' JACKASS NARAKU?" Inuyasha yelled pissed. "NO! Naraku, he's here I can feel it," Kagome said trying to pinpoint his location.

"Oh," Inuyasha said relived and embarrassed for not noticing Naraku, "so you don't love Naraku, that's great!" "Idiot," Kagome breathed. "Kukukukukuku," Naraku laughed, "well, well, well, a half demon and his wench this will be fun."


	3. Chapter 3

Last chapter hope ya'll have enjoyed

* * *

SHUT UP AND LISTEN

Part III

"Naraku we're going to kill you once and for all," Inuyasha said menacingly unsheathing Tetsuaiga. "Sure you will," Naraku taunted. "Just like all those other times right?"

"Naraku you're through," Miroku yelled as he, Sango, and Shippo jumped out from behind the bushes. "When did you get here?" asked a confused Inuyasha. ( I made Inuyasha confused a lot didn't I? LOL"

"That's not important," Miroku replied quickly then whispered to Sango and Shippo, "if Kagome finds out that we've been spying on them we're dead for sure." "Right," Sango and Shippo whispered back as they got in their battle positions.

"STOP RIGHT NOW!" Kagome yelled, "YOU'RE ALL IDIOTS CAN'T I JUST TELL INUYASHA ONE THING? ONE DAMN THING! WHY IS IT EVERYTIME WHEN I'M ABOUT TO TELL INUYASHA THAT I LOVE HIM I'M INTERRUPTED?

IT'S ALWAYS EITHER KIKYOU, KOGA, THAT PERVERTED MONK, HIS STUPID BROTHER, (I didn't mean to call him stupid it was all Kagome DIE KAGOME DIE!) OR HIS STUPID STOMACH WANTING FOOD! WELL LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING I'M GOING TO TELL HIM RIGHT NOW," she then turned to Inuyasha and screamed, "INUYASHA I LOVE YOU!"

'Wait did I just say that out loud please say I didn't! Oh shit! I did crap I'm an idiot! How could I say that he must think I'm stupid now? Good job Kagome you just had to tell him, now he'll never look at you again.

STUPID STUPID STUPID! I MEAN MAYBE HE DIDN'T HEAR. OF COURSE HE HEARD STUPID HE IS A DEMON! I AM SO FUCKED DAMN DAMN DAMN!' Then when she looked up she saw everyone starring at her like she was crazy.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked very confused. "Fine just fine, peachy even. Did you think something was wrong with me? Well you're wrong I'm A-OK see lalalalalalala.

I'm just fine. Could I sing if I wasn't?" then Kagome just started to ramble on then Inuyasha put a finger over her lips making her stop, "You can stop now I get that you're okay."

"Okay I just," Kagome started before she was once again cut off by his finger, "Seriously we get that you're okay." This time Kagome just nodded her head, as she was blushing nonstop.

'I am such an idiot. I am going to look back on this day one day and laugh, YEAH RIGHT I think I might as well die from embarrassment right now. Oh wait the fight is going on, why am I so stupid that I can't even notice that a fight going on? IDIOT'

"Can we get back to the fight now, or does she need another minute?" Naraku asked half-joking, half-serious. "Wait let me ask," Inuyasha said then turned around to Kagome, "can we fight now." Kagome just nodded her head.

Then what seemed like forever, with Inuyasha throwing around his sword completely missing Naraku, but still hitting him. Then Miroku opened his Wind Tunnel only to close it soon as a little bug flies in.

Shippo surprisingly was throwing his foxfire, it didn't do squat but it's the thought. Inuyasha finally had enough sense to use his Wind Scar making Naraku go into little tiny pieces.

"Look it's raining Naraku," Shippo said jumping up and down in as Naraku's body parts we're literally raining down on the group. "YUCK!" everyone yelled minus Shippo who was confused by there actions.

"Look it was just one of Naraku's dummy's," Miroku said holding up a wooden doll. "Oh well," Sango replied then motioned for Miroku to go hide behind a tree so they can start stalking the couple again.

"Hey Kagome can we go talk somewhere?" Inuyasha asked making everyone look his way. "What do my ears deceive me, or did Inuyasha just ask to talk to Kagome?" Miroku asked surprised.

"Shut- up monk," Inuyasha replied, "you heard me the first time so I'm not repeating myself." "Yes sir," Miroku said standing up straight saluting. "Anyway Kagome can we?" Inuyasha asked as he held out his hand.

"Sure," Kagome replied taking his into hers. 'This is really awkward, he is probably going to talk about what I said.' She thought as she grabbed onto his hand. Then they headed into the forest once again with three little followers close behind.

At the edge of the forest

"Did you really mean what you said?" Inuyasha asked. "Well I um…I," Kagome started. "Yes or no that's all you have to say," Inuyasha told her softly. "Yes," Kagome said with her head down.

"Why are you so embarrassed about it?" Inuyasha asked. "Because you don't love me," Kagome replied. "And how do you know that?" Inuyasha asked. "What?" Kagome asked, "you do love me?" "I thought that it would've been obvious," Inuyasha replied, "why did you want to tell me in private everyone already knew that we liked each other?"

"What you knew I liked you?" Kagome asked taken back. "Of course," Inuyasha replied proudly but after Kagome gave him the 'look' he added, "okay Miroku told me." Then they started to laugh. When they stopped, they started to lean in towards each other for a kiss when they heard…SLAP

"MIROKU JUST BECAUSE INUYASHA AND KAGOME ARE ABOUT TO KISS DOESN'T MEAN THAT WE SHOULD!" Sango yelled at the top of her lungs. "Sango you just gave away our position," Miroku replied as they both turned to see a very pissed off Kagome and a happy Inuyasha.

"Shall we," Inuyasha asked to Kagome. 'Fun first date,' Kagome thought sarcastically. "Let's I get the slayer," Kagome replied. "Fine with me I always anted to beat up the monk," Inuyasha replied as they chased Sango and Miroku's retreating form.

"Remember Inuyasha," Kagome shouted back as she started to chase Sango, "if you catch him I'll make you ramen." "GET OVER HERE YOU STUPID MONK!!!!" Inuyasha yelled as he went after the monk with much desire.

* * *

There it is finally over, hope you enjoyed and if you want a sequel tell me 


End file.
